Kiss Traduction
by Isotope
Summary: [HPDM] OS : Harry et Ron trouve que Draco ressemble à une fille. Harry tente de le vérifier, à sa manière… [Auteur : Memeal]


**Paring : **Draco / Harry

**Résumé : **Harry et Ron trouve que Draco ressemble à une fille. Harry tente de le vérifier, à sa manière…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluent appartient encore et toujours à cette cher JK Rowling (le jour où elle me lèguera Draco, je vous ferais signe ) et l'histoire est à **_Memeal_**, il s'agit d'une traduction. J'espère donc que c'est compréhensible lol

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kiss**

"Tu sais, la moitié du temps il ressemble à une fille. Je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte, caracolant avec une jupe en fourrure et portant du mascara." Ron rit dans son sandwich.

"Oh arrête avec ça, Ron" Hermione se renfrogna. "Laisse Draco tranquille. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça."

"Qu'est ce c'est que cette manie de défendre Malfoy, Hermione ?" demanda Harry surpris. "Je pensais que tu le détestait autant que nous."

" Peut être simplement que les choses ont été vraiment calmes récemment et que je me questionne. Je veux dire, il est vraiment loin de ses insultes quotidiennes, vous n'avez pas vu ?"

Harry avait remarqué mais ne l'avait mentionné à personne. D'abord, il avait été trop énervé pour dire quelque chose ou même accepter ce qu'il avait remarqué. Mais ensuite, c'était au tour de son ego et de sa fierté. Après des années de guerre ouverte, on ne laisse pas tout tomber aussi facilement. Il doit y avoir du sang. Il doit y avoir de la douleur. Quelqu'un doit perdre.

Il gesticula, mal à l'aise.

"Les garçons peuvent de tels imbéciles parfois" Hermione renifla, se leva et partit. "Je vais à la bibliothèque."

Harry la regardait partir, avec une expression légèrement stupéfaite. "Quel est son problème ?"

"Laisse..." Ron renifla. "Elle est dans sa période « Draco », comme avec ces elfes de maison il n'y a pas longtemps. Dis, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est intéressée ?"

"J'espère pas." répondit Harry en réfléchissant. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit son type."

"Oh non." Ron renifla. "J'avais oublié. Pansy Malfoy et ses jupes à volants."

Harry grimaça. "Hey, je dois y aller" Il rangea ses livres. "On se voit en DCFM, mmh ?"

"Bien sur, mec."

Harry prit ses livres sous le bras et s'échappa en direction du couloir. Il était dans une période plutôt studieuse et voulait être sur de ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Au croisement des couloirs l'étage principal, il se dirigea vers le haut d'un l'escalier qui se déplaça au même moment. Avec cette malédiction des escaliers aussi mauvaise que ne l'étaient les jumeaux Weasley parfois, il réorienta sa course après quelques bifurcations. Quelques détours après, il se tint enfin debout devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Un regard rapide sur sa montre l'incita à reprendre son souffle. Il n'était pas en retard, pas encore.

Poussant la porte déjà ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur, le ciel était nuageux et donc l'intégralité de la pièce était plongée dans une tristesse, un gris sombre où il était facile de se cacher. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" chuchota – t – il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une ombre, près de la fenêtre, bougea et lâcha un soupir profond. Harry pouvait voir dans son esprit, une certaine paire d'yeux rouler avec ce soupir.

"Pas comme si personne n'était assez stupide pour monter ici pendant le jour complet, comme toi idiot "

Il pu entendre et reconnaître le ton qu'il cherchait, celui qui signifiait que l'autre n'était pas content, Harry grimaça. "Je voulais juste être sur" lâcha – t – il fièrement dans la salle en fanfaronnant. Il se sentait homme et plein d'énergie, de vie.

" Bien sur ", ricana l'autre. Harry pouvait très bien visualiser ce ricanement. "Parce que les choses changent si souvent, je veux dire, les gens s'avèrent justement être tout le temps en haut de cette tour en ce moment. Arrête d'être si débile, Potter. "

Harry souffla et glissa de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, regardant fixement le garçon blond en face de lui. Son regard gris parvenait à être brûlant et distant à la fois. Cela faisait partie de la beauté du jeune homme.

"Hallo" dit Harry doucement en se penchant en avant. Ses doigts se posant sur la mâchoire de l'autre et la dessinant doucement avec une légère pression. Un ronronnement profond sortit de la boche du blond. Il sourit, inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière et arquant son dos. Il était délicat, beau, agile et enchanteur.

Harry n'était pas capable de prononcer aucun de ces quatre mots, risquant se faire jeter un sort impardonnable.

"T'es – tu amusé en te fouttant de moi avec Weasel ce matin, Potter ? Quel était le sujet cette fois ? Mes goûts en matière de vêtement ? " dit le blond d'une voix traînante.

Harry rigola. " Non, plutôt de comment tu couinerais comme une fille si quelqu'un te pinçait. "

Le blond se recula avec horreur. "Je ne ressemble en rien à une fille ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez pensé ça ! "

Harry appréciait ce regard fâché. La passion était toujours là, en surface, sur ses yeux orageux.

" Non, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Et tu as raison. Rien du tout comme… " Il faisait attention aux mots qu'il employait. Il n'était pas sur qu'il pourrait lui dire un mensonge. Il glissa ses doigts autours de ce cou mince, passa ses lèvres sur celle du blond, les recouvrant doucement et lâcha un gémissement qui rencontra un le soupir plus profond du blond, proche de la perfection.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Ron.

Draco Malfoy embrassait même comme une fille.

* * *

Alors ? Pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, je les transmettrais à l'auteur ;) 


End file.
